Super Vargas Brothers
by ManganimeManiac65
Summary: Tragedy strikes! Italy and Romano and Mario and Luigi have switched places within their worlds. Even worse, Bowser has kidnapped Princess Peach yet again! Even WORSE, the Goombas and Koopas are HUGE and they only have ONE life! Will the Vargas bros survive? How will the Mario bros and Vargas bros return to they own worlds? Human names used for the Hetalia characters.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or Nintendo's Mario characters.

~\(^o^)/~

Bowser has just finished inventing the best invention ever, in his opinion. His assistant, a wizard, drifted over next to Bowser on his magic broom to take a look at the weird contraption in Bowser's hand. "King Bowser, what it that?" he asks. He inspects the gadget. It is small, about the size of an average Goomba, in the shape of a rectangular prism and made entirely of metal. In the some of the guards' opinions, it looks like a thick metal tray. A few buttons were on the edges in various colors.

Bowser laughs in triumph. "Mwahahaha, I have built an invention that will finally get rid of the annoying Mario brothers!"

"You say that about every other week, failing over and over, sir," the assistant mumbles to himself.

"What'd you say?" Bowser said, too happy to notice.

"N-Nothing, sir," the assistant says.

"As I was saying, this will be able to teleport Mario to another location, far away from the Mushroom Kingdom and farther away from my castle so that he won't get in the way so that I can finally get Princess Peach," Bowser explains. "Where Mario ends up is unknown, honestly, but I programmed it to be far away from here."

The wizard sighed. His boss had some pretty crazy ideas, sometimes. "You could just ask me to do the work, I'll be able to do it with my magic," he says.

Bowser waves his hand in the other direction and mumbles, "You don't succeed when I ask you to do something so I can't count on you." The wizard was hurt. But insults were always thrown around like that often so he soon recovered. A smile returned to Bowser's face. "Alright, let's go!" he shouts and stomps towards the exit.

"Aren't you going to take an army with you, sir?" the wizard asks.

"Of course not, this little invention of mine is all I need!" he says proudly. He evil laughs as he continues to stomp out of the castle and to the Mushroom Kingdom.

He arrives there and stands right outside, scaring some folks living outside or walking around the entrance. _Bwa, ha, ha, this should be easy as pie,_ he thinks. But all of a sudden, one brave little villager buttheads him from behind while shouting, "Go away, Bowser!" Bowser stumbled forward and his device goes flying into the castle walls. _Crap, I lost my chance! I'll just have to build a wireless controller to turn it on, now,_ Bowser thinks as he stands back upright. He roars, scaring more villagers and runs back to his castle as fast as his short, turtle-like legs can take his huge, heavy body and shell.

The device landed in the garden where Princess Peach has found it. She decided to notify the Mario brothers.

~~Fast-forward~~

It was a regular day for the Mario brothers. No, they're not going to save the princess regular, but just regular. The difference between the two regulars is that the regular, regular is just like most of our common lives. They're plumbers, so they do what plumbers do on regular, regular days. The "going to save the princess" regular is regular because it's the same routine all the time. Peach gets kidnapped, they go risk their lives, beat the crap out of Bowser and bring the princess back to the Mushroom Kingdom. The going to save the princess regular takes up more than about three-fourths of their current lives, though. Actually, if you think about it, their whole lives. (Baby Mario.)

Mario and Luigi were simply sitting in their living room. They just got home from fixing a leaky bathtub. They enjoy their job. They don't nearly die from enemy Koopas or those physically and mentally warped Toads, which are called Goombas, or the ever so annoyingly persistent Koopa King, Bowser.

The Mail-Koopa is making his deliveries like usual. Luigi hears the flapping of the parakoopa, a Koopa with wings, and goes outside. The Mail-Koopa lands in front of the house. "G' mornin', here's your mail," he says as he digs around in his mailbag. He takes out a pink envelope with a heart seal. Luigi takes it and thanks the Mail-Koopa as he flies off for his next delivery. Luigi walks back inside half excited and half worried. He recognizes the seal of the envelope.

The letter is from Princess Peach.

"Hey, Mario, we got a letter from the princess," Luigi announced. Mario snaps out of his daydream and walks up next to Luigi to see the letter Luigi has already taken out. He scans it. "I have a bad feeling about this," Luigi remarks.

"It's almost never good news when it's from the princess. Even if it sounds like good news, it always gets crashed by Bowser anyway," Mario said matter-of-factly.

Luigi frowned and said, "Here, I'll read it aloud." He clears his throat.

"Dear Mario and Luigi,

Please come to the palace, quick! Something weird popped up in the middle of the palace garden. I want you guys to take a look at it.

Sincerely, Princess Peach"

"Should we check it out?" Luigi asks nervously. Mario inspects the letter a bit longer, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration.

"Yeah, Princess Peach doesn't exaggerate. Besides, we don't have much to do," Mario reasoned. Luigi sighed and the brothers left for the Mushroom Kingdom on yet another adventure.

~\(^o^)/~

Ludwig and Kiku sat underneath a gigantic maple tree in the school yard. It was lunch and they were waiting there, their usual meeting place, for Feliciano. Kiku gently opened his delicately packed Japanese _bento_ and handed a box to Ludwig and Ludwig thanked him. He took out some rice balls, or _onigiri_, that were shaped in triangles, like usual, and bit into one. Of course, they were covered in salt. "A little too salty, Kiku," Ludwig had commented once when he bit into one that Kiku made a while ago. Since then, he added a little less salt, but it was still very salty for Ludwig.

He finished up that rice ball and reached for another one in the box next to the bento he made for Feliciano which contained his favorite food, pasta. He glanced at his watch. Kiku was worried. Feliciano came late occasionally, but not this late. "Ludwig-san, I'm worried about Feliciano-kun. He is late," Kiku said before biting into his second rice ball, this one without salt, but with an _umeboshi,_ a pickled plum that is very sour and very salty, in the center.

Ludwig had simply replied, "Feliciano's always late, don't worry. He'll definitely come sooner or later." They ate together, watching the maple leaves fall in shades of green, yellow, and orange, autumn coming right around the corner.

Feliciano was walking through the hallways of the gigantic school, Hetalia High School, to the big maple tree where he knew his best friend, Kiku, and his boyfriend, Ludwig, were waiting for him. But today, he got distracted. Well, not exactly distracted, but blocked… by Alfred and Arthur, one of the other couples in the private school, other than Feliciano and Ludwig. "Hi, Alfred, hi, Arthur," Feliciano cheerfully said. "Alfred, have you found that book called 'The Atmosphere'? Everyone keeps telling us to read it, so it must be interesting!"

"Nope, I didn't find it yet, no matter how hard I searched. But, I wanted to show you something, since no one else really wanted to see what I wanted to show them except Artie," Alfred replied just as cheerfully.

Arthur rolls his eyes and mumbles, "The atmosphere is not a book, you git, it's a figure of speech."

"What'd you say, Artie?" Alfred asks.

"I-It's nothing…" Arthur says, knowing that his "hero" doesn't like to be wrong or be called a fool.

"Alright, let me see what you want to show me," Feliciano said. Alfred took out a small cube from his jacket pocket. It was made completely out of metal and had colorful buttons on one side. "Wow, what is it?" Feliciano asked, inspecting the small box. Arthur also looked with curious eyes.

Alfred beamed. "It's a dimension transporter. We'll be able to go to other dimensions. I made it out of spare parts and worked on it in my spare time!"

"By 'spare time' you mean during class…" Arthur mumbles.

"What'd you say?" Alfred asked.

"That's very interesting, Alfred," Arthur says with a smile.

"Aw, thanks Artie!" Alfred said and kissed Arthur on the forehead and Arthur turned tomato red. "But you seriously need to speak up." Arthur's face turned impossibly darker, but not from embarrassment, but anger.

"Hey, let's show Ludwig and Kiku!" Feliciano said. Alfred and Arthur ended up following Feliciano to the giant maple tree.

"Ludwig, Kiku, ciao, sorry for taking so long," Feliciano cheerfully shouted. Kiku looked up from the manga he began to read and sighed. He was relieved to see Feliciano alright, he over thought things too often. Ludwig looked up from the book he was reading and slightly smiled, but that vanished when he saw Alfred and Arthur following him.

"Feliciano-kun, here is your bento I made for you," Kiku said as he handed him the _bento_.

"Grazie, Kiku! Oh, by the way, Alfred made something really cool," Feliciano said happily. "Show them, Alfred!" Alfred explained everything to them.

"That's very interesting, Alfred-san," Kiku said, smiling. Ludwig, on the other hand, didn't quite understand technology as much as they do, so he just watches. All of a sudden, Lovino walks up to Feliciano.

"Here you are I've been looking for you everywhere. Your teacher wants to talk to you about something," he said.

"Which teacher are you talking about, fratello?" Feliciano asks. The Italians talk for a moment.

"Can you do a demonstration, Alfred?" Kiku asks Alfred. He nods. He presses a few buttons and places it on the ground.

"Stand back everybody," he says. The box activates. There is a flash of colorful light that bursts out of the tiny box. Then, a small tornado formed around the box, all of the maple leaves on the ground being swept up by the huge gust of wind.

Then, in the middle of that tornado, a black portal emerges. Feliciano and Lovino were standing too close to it and started to get sucked in. "Huh? What's happening?" Feliciano said, slightly puzzled at how he slowly moved although he didn't move his legs. He saw that Lovino was also moving. "Ludwig, what's happening?"

"He's getting sucked into that black hole!" Kiku shouted over the roar of the wind. "What do we do, Alfred-san?" Alfred stared at what was happening. He himself wasn't sure what to do. Ludwig leaped into action. He ran around the device at a reasonable radius and ran towards Feliciano and Lovino and grabbed their arms. The brothers held on for dear life. Although Lovino really hated Ludwig, he really loved living. The wind picked up, maple leaves flying everywhere. Feliciano and Lovino started floating from the power of the wind. Ludwig could feel it slowly lifting him up, too.

"Yo, Ludwig, you gotta let go of them!" Alfred shouts.

"What are you saying? I'd never let go of them!" Ludwig shouts back.

"Please don't let me go!" Feliciano screams, tears being swept away by the strong wind. Lovino was close to tears as well and screaming. Just then, a bunch of debris which was mostly sticks, branches, leaves and whatnot blew past, scraping and clawing at Ludwig's arms, temporarily blinding him and making him let go. Feliciano and Lovino were too weak to hold on themselves and were sucked into the black portal.

Just as the debris finally blew past, Ludwig was able to see the Italians being swept away. "FELICIANO!"

~\(^o^)/~

"It's done!" Bowser exclaims. He completed his wireless controller that can control his device that accidentally flew into the castle somewhere. He was glad he had installed a camera, too. He turned it on. He saw Mario and Luigi. They seemed to be crouched over it and talking. But there was no audio. But what they were saying was this:

"Mario, what do you think it is?" Luigi asks as Mario rubs his mustache in thought. "Whatever it is, do you think we'll be able to sell it for tons of coins?" Luigi asks. He receives a punch in the shoulder.

"Don't say those things, if we get rid of it, who knows what kind of havoc it could create?" Mario says.

Bowser only sees Mario and Luigi on the screen, so he decides to activate his machine. He presses the giant "GO" button on his controller.

All of a sudden, it opened and started to suck things in. "What is it doing?" Princess Peach asked in panic. Then it grew larger and larger, and sucked Mario and Luigi right in! Princess Peach's eyes widened in shock and cannot believe what just happened. "Mario, Luigi!"

"Princess Peach!" Mario shouts back before vanishing in total darkness.

Then, out of the same portal, two people the princess didn't know started to appear. The machine practically spit them out on the ground before slowly turning off, its power almost gone. Both were speaking in Italian, the language Mario and Luigi occasionally speak in. Both had strange curls on the side of their heads, one had it on their left, the other on the right. The machine lost so much power that the camera malfunctioned and turned off. Bowser had no idea what had happened after Mario and Luigi disappeared. He just knew those two were gone. He smiled devilishly.

~\(^o^)/ End of Chapter 1 \(^o^)/~

**Author's Note:** Yep, my attempt at something that is not romance, although there are some couples mentioned. *laughs* Nothing much, honestly, not even sure what genre this is yet… But I'll try to extend this one and not give up like the other two, which most people probably don't know about because I deleted them. *nervously laughs* Hope you liked the first chapter! Also, I'm planning on making a manga out of this and posting it on deviantART. I want your opinions, so please review. I'll put my deviantART account on my profile later.


	2. The Start of the Quest

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or Nintendo's Mario characters.

~\(^o^)/~

"What the heck happened?" Ludwig said. Alfred stood in shock at what came OUT of his dimension transporter; two people to replace the Italians in their world. The two fell in a heap as the device powered down.

Kiku, on the other hand, had the expression he had when he found a rare manga or action figure or whatnot. He was clearly excited. "Kiku, what is with that look?" Ludwig asked. He has never seen Kiku that way before.

"Don't you know who they are?" he said. "Surely you know, Alfred-san!" His eyes sparkled with excitement. Alfred took one more look at the two, both now standing. Both wore overalls, gloves, a hat and a mustache, but one wore a red shirt and an M on his cap and the other wore a green shirt with an L on his cap. Then it hit him.

"Oh my god, it's the Mario Bros! Dude, that's so cool!" he said. Ludwig and Arthur looked at the two, still confused as they watched Kiku and Alfred marvel over the so called Mario Bros.

"M-Mario, do you know who they are?" the green one asked the red. The red one got into a defense position and held out a hand to protect his brother. He was frightened, but he couldn't show that.

"Who are they?" Ludwig asked.

"I have created these two quite a while ago for a video game for Nintendo, a game company. The first who came out was Mario, which is the one in red. Then I introduced his brother, Luigi, the one in green," Kiku explained. "They are a lot taller than I had imagined in our world, though." The two were almost the same height as Kiku.

"They're only the most popular figures in all of video game creation!" Alfred added.

The brothers were surprised that these strangers knew who they were. "Mario, where are we?" Luigi asked his brother.

Mario looked at Kiku and said, "Hi, I'm Mario."

"We know that, dude," Alfred said. Mario was slightly annoyed at this person's attitude.

"Where are we?" Mario asked. Kiku snapped out of his anime-crazy mode and noticed how odd the situation was.

"Well, welcome to Hetalia High School," Kiku said awkwardly. "I am Kiku Honda. It's nice to meet you." He bowed. Mario took a liking to the polite fellow. "These are my friends," Kiku said as he gestured to everyone else.

"Hey, I'm Alfred F. Jones! I'm the hero!"

"Hello… I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt. It's… nice to meet you."

"Hello, I'm Arthur Kirkland."

Mario and Luigi stood looking at the four. "So… how did you end up here?" Kiku asked.

Mario thought for a while and said, "Do you know who Princess Peach is?" Kiku nodded. "Do you know who Bowser is?" He nodded again. "Do you know what the Mushroom Kingdom is?" These kinds of questions were thrown around for a while, Kiku nodding a yes to each one, until finally, Mario started to explain. "It was an ordinary day for us, when the princess sent us a letter saying that there was something odd in her garden. We went over to check it out. It was some sort of device. It wasn't labeled, but we assumed it was made by Bowser. Then, when we were looking at it, it booted up and sucked us in and spit us out here."

Kiku looked at Alfred. "So when I activated my machine, maybe it triggered something in that device that made it teleport them through dimensions!" Alfred suggested.

"I doubt that, maybe they were both turned on at the same time?" Kiku asked.

"What kind of magic does that require?" Arthur asked.

Mario looked at him and said, "Maybe it was a trick from one of Bowser's wizards."

"In any case, we need to get Feliciano and Lovino back," Ludwig said. "Do you think we can still reach them through cell phone?"

"It's worth a shot," Alfred said. Ludwig took out his phone and dialed Feliciano's number.

~\(^o^)/~

"Ugh, where are we?" Lovino groaned. Feliciano looked up and saw a girl, a pretty one, in his opinion. Although he knew he'd be cheating on Ludwig, he couldn't help himself.

"Ciao, pretty lady! How do you do?" he cheerfully says.

"Oh, who are you?" she asks.

"Feliciano, this is no time for flirting, we have no idea where we are," Lovino grumbles. But he turns on his charm. "Hello, Miss, do you know where we are?"

"Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom, I'm the princess, Princess Peach. Who are you?" she sweetly replies.

"Ah, a princess, no wonder you are so pretty. I am Lovino Vargas. This is my brother Feliciano," Lovino says as he stands up and dusts himself off.

"It's nice to meet you. You two are obviously not from here, where did you come from?" Princess Peach asks.

"We come from Italy," Lovino says. "It is an awful long distance from here, I think." Feliciano couldn't help but stare at the princess. Not only because she was pretty, but because she looked familiar.

"Veh, I think I've seen you somewhere before," he says.

"I don't believe we met before," the princess says.

"No, that's not it… like, from a distance, perhaps," Feliciano says. He thinks long and hard then realizes where he saw her. "Oh, I remember! Kiku was showing me this game and it had a character that had looked exactly like you and had the same name!"

"Who is Kiku?" Princess Peach asks.

"He's a friend of ours," Feliciano says.

"Wait, we're in a video game?" Lovino asks Feliciano.

He shrugs. "Maybe, if we are, it's probably going to be loads of fun~!" His phone starts to ring in his pocket. "Hello?" he cheerfully answers.

"Feliciano, are you alright?" It was Ludwig. He could barely hear his voice, but it fills Feliciano with happiness.

"Yes, I'm just fine! Lovino's doing great, too! Gosh, it sounds like you're calling from the other side of the world! Anyway, it just seems like we're stuck in a video game," he replies.

"Oh, so you've realized that, also? That's… impressive. Anyway, where are you?" Ludwig says. Feliciano can hear the worry in his voice.

"We're at the Mushroom Kingdom, isn't that right, Princess Peach?" he says as he looks back at the princess. She nods.

"Yo, dudes, how's it like over there? Is it awesome?" Alfred's voice yells from what seems like a far distance.

"Yes, it's so magnificently colorful!" Feliciano replies.

"Put it on speaker," Lovino orders. Feliciano does so. "What's going on over there?" he asks.

"Two people came out of our side of the portal. You won't believe it, but it is Mario and Luigi," Kiku's voice says.

Princess Peach gasps in shock. "Is it them? Are they okay? Are they safe?" she asks in a panic.

"Oh, I assume this is Princess Peach speaking? Do you wish to speak with them?" Kiku asked.

"Yes," Princess Peach says.

"Hello? Princess, are you alright?" Luigi's voice asks. She sighs in relief.

"Yes, I'm alright, but what about you and Mario?" she asks.

"We're fine, princess, don't worry, we'll try to find a way back," Mario's voice says.

"No, I'm afraid Feliciano and Lovino has to find a way back," Kiku says.

"Why, Kiku?" Feliciano asks.

"It's because you have the teleportation device on your side, but you don't know how it works, therefore you must go find Bowser before—" Kiku says, but a loud rumbling sound cuts him off. Princess Peach turns her head in the direction of the noise. "What's that sound?" Kiku asks.

All of a sudden, Bowser and his army came. "Bwa ha, ha, ha, ha, hello Princess Peach!" he yells.

"Oh no, it's Bowser!" Princess Peach says.

"Dudes, take the princess and run!" Alfred yells.

"Feliciano, this is the one time I'll allow you to retreat! Retreat NOW!" Ludwig shouts. Lovino was about to take the Princess when Goombas started to surround her.

"Ah! Lovino, Feliciano, please help me!" she yelps. Lovino curses loudly. Feliciano cowers a little.

"Just run!" Arthur's voice says. Lovino is surprised that the call is still going. They retreat like the Italians they are.

Bowser laughs in triumph and immediately takes her away. The Italians hide in the bushes until he is gone. It was dead silent.

"She's gone…" Feliciano whispers to no one in particular. Lovino curses again, a bit more quietly. He looks around for the cell phone. He finds it near a tree.

"Hello? You guys still there?" he says. It was silent, but then a long "beep" filled his ears. The call has been dropped. "Just great, now we're stuck here. Now what're we going to do?" Lovino grumbles. As he paced back and forth grumbling to himself, Feliciano sees something white and red spotted poke out of one of the other bushes. He sneaks over to the bush. He sees a little… mushroom person.

"Hello, are you alright?" Feliciano asks. It jumps in surprised and back away.

"W-Who are you?" it asks while trembling in fear.

"My name is Feliciano Vargas, nice to meet you. Who are you?" Feliciano says with a friendly smile.

"I'm Toad, one of the Princess's servants. What are you doing here?" the little person says.

"I don't know what I'm doing here, but don't we have to go save the princess now? What's-his-face... Bowser, took her away," Feliciano says, sitting cross-legged in front of Toad.

"You're very brave, Mr. Vargas, saying that you're going to save Princess Peach from Bowser. He's scary and has a lot of minions," Toad says and shuttering at the thought of Bowser's castle. He has once been held captive there. It was terrifying and cold.

"That does sound scary!" Italy whimpers. "Better prepare a few white flags, then…" Toad looks at him with a confused expression.

"Hey, Feliciano, where'd you go?" Lovino called. Toad jumped.

"I'm over here, fratello!" Feliciano called.

"Who was that?" Toad asked. "Is he a bad guy?"

Feliciano hesitated before replying. "He can be a grump at times, but he can be nice… when he wants to. He's a really hard worker, too. He works harder than I do, at least."

Lovino appeared through the bushes. He looked at Toad. "Who is that? A new friend of yours?" he asks. Feliciano introduces Toad to Lovino. "Oh, I see. Hey, has this happened before? You know, the whole kidnapping event that happened just now?"

Feliciano and Toad looked at him and said simultaneously, "You don't even know how many times."

"Um… okay then… Do you know what we have to do to get to… what was it, Bowser's Castle?" Lovino asked.

"Why don't we just follow the path like in the game?" Feliciano said. "I remember most of the worlds."

"Okay, we're off. Later, Toad," Lovino said, turning around.

"WAIT!" Toad yells, stopping Lovino and Feliciano in their tracks. "You guy know how to fight his minions?"

"How hard could it be?" Lovino says and walks off. Feliciano waves goodbye at his new friend and follows closely behind his brother. Toad sighs and thinks, _I wonder if they'll survive._

~\(^o^)/ End of Chapter Two \(^o^)/~


	3. World 1-1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or Nintendo's Mario characters.

~\(^o^)/~

Lovino and Feliciano come across a sign that says, "WORLD 1-1" in big bold letters. "This is the first level!" Feliciano says. "This one is easy!" Lovino releases an exasperated sigh and starts walking. All of a sudden, a Goomba appears in front of them. It was really big. It was about half his height.

"AH!" Lovino yelps in surprise, but then, Feliciano acrobatically jumped over Romano and squashed the Goomba. After he squished it, a small, gold coin popped out. Lovino watched in total confusion.

"I guess it WAS that easy to defeat Goombas!" Feliciano said cheerfully. "And look! I got a coin!" As Feliciano held out the shiny coin for Lovino to see, Lovino just shook his head and walked on, not watching where he was going when he hit his head on something.

"Ow!" he yelped, but a mushroom fell in his hands. He rubbed his head and looked at the white and red spotted mushroom. "Is this like a miniature version of your friend?" Lovino asked Feliciano.

"No, that's a power-up mushroom. In the game, you can get bigger and stronger if you eat it!" Feliciano explained. "You just hit a question block which made it come out."

"So you just eat it raw like this…?" Lovino asked. When he saw Feliciano shrug, he just bit into it like he usually does with tomatoes. All of a sudden, he felt stronger and powerful. They continued along, defeating Goombas and collecting coins.

Then they came across a turtle-like creature. "I wonder how you would defeat a Koopa," Feliciano wondered aloud.

"I don't know and I don't care," Lovino said as he jumped on it. The turtle became startled and hid in its shell. "What the…?" Lovino picked up the shell to look at it. Then he saw Goombas coming their way so he threw the shell. The shell spun around and around, sliding across the ground and knocking out all the Goombas at once. "Strike!" Lovino exclaimed.

Feliciano watched in amazement. "You're catching on really quickly, fratello!" he said.

"Come on, let's go!" Lovino said, urging his brother along.

They finally came along a gigantic set of stairs. It was made of brown bricks, but they were unbreakable unlike the other brown bricks they've seen. "Oh, this is the end of this level! We have to climb up these stairs and jump to the highest point on the flag that's on the other side," Feliciano says. When they reach the top, Lovino's eyes pop out of his head.

"What the heck, the flag is really far away!" The flag stood about eight or nine feet from the edge of the stairs. "How do you do it in the game?"

"I try to get a running start, which usually works…" Feliciano says, but Lovino took a few steps back and was already running. "Lovino, wait! I usually go a little farther back!"

Lovino grabs Feliciano, heading closer and closer to the edge. "Too bad if we don't make it!" He jumps and outstretches his other hand out towards the flagpole. Just as they were about to fall to their doom, Lovino grabbed the flagpole, pulling down the black flag and a red one going up in its place.

Lovino and Feliciano sank to the ground, exhausted. "How the heck does that Mario guy do this…?" Lovino complains.

"I don't know, he eats the same things we do," Feliciano replies between gasps of breath.

Lovino stands up and helps Feliciano up. "Come on, how many levels left?"

Feliciano mentally counts. "Saying there are eight worlds and each world has about ten levels each, I think we have about 79 more levels." They both sigh and continue on their quest.

~\(^o^)/~

"Damn, I lost contact," Ludwig said, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"What should we do?" Arthur asks. The bell rings signaling the end of lunch. The six look in the direction of the sound.

"It… was only lunch time," Kiku said, bewildered.

"It was like time totally stopped or slowed down or something… Awesome," Alfred said.

"We'll discuss this after school. It's a good thing we don't have school tomorrow," Ludwig said. "We'll meet again right here."

"But what will we do about Mario-san and Luigi-san?" Kiku asked nervously.

"Why don't we leave them here?" Arthur suggested. "That way, we can establish trust between us."

"That's a good idea. What do you two think?" Kiku asked.

Mario and Luigi look at each other nervously before nodding. The four parted and left to their classes as the Mario brothers were left standing under the maple tree.

~\(^o^)/ End of Chapter 3 \(^o^)/~

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the super short chapter, I wasn't sure how to make it any longer without making it boring for the people who already know how Super Mario games work. I'm sorry if this part was boring you to death, the next part will be more interesting, hopefully.


	4. Battling Bowser and Getting Lost

Author's Note: I've realized that I haven't written anything in forever! I'm so sorry for the wait; summer vacation just began so I have some time (although I have summer school…)! So anyway, here's a continuation!

~\(^o^)/~

The school day passed by agonizingly sluggishly. They were all fidgety in their seats to try contact the lost Vargas brothers and talk to the Mario brothers. The mentioned Marios sat patiently, observing their new, strange, and different surroundings. However, Luigi became bored. He stood up, stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "Mario, it's so boring simply sitting here. Why don't we walk around?" he suggested.

"We really shouldn't leave this spot," Mario insisted. Luigi placed his hands on his back and bent backward until he heard small popping sounds. Mario watched Luigi continue stretching his stiff body with little amusement.

"Then we won't go too far. Just a little walk couldn't hurt. I bet the blood flow has stopped going to your feet by now," Luigi said persuasively. Mario had to admit, he could feel that his feet were asleep. Like Luigi said, it wouldn't hurt… right? Sighing in defeat to Luigi's reason, Mario stood and started walking alongside his brother, feeling the pins and needles in his feet begin to prick his nerves.

~\(^o^)/~

In the meantime, Feliciano and Romano have been swiftly working through World 1`, running though the first castle, swimming away underwater from a giant eel, and jumping though the clouds on mushrooms. They soon found themselves in front of a large gray and blue castle. Romano looked up at the bricked structure. "So, you say the Princess is in here, Feliciano?" Romano asked. His brother nodded; his curl bouncing as he did so. The large wooden door of the castle slowly opened, whining and clanking. Gulping down the fear rising in their chests, they walked into the dark doors.

Inside, monsters Bowser created roamed freely. Lava boiled dangerously beneath their feet. As they advanced through the castle, a Dry Bones turned curiously in their direction. _Who are they?_ It thought. It lumbered in their direction on its weak bone legs. Feliciano noticed it and, out of habit, smashed it to dust. "Feliciano, just don't bother with those, they'll just reassemble themselves and waste our time," Romano said in his usually annoyed tone.

"O-Okay, Romano, but they scare me, especially seeing them for real now! Just look, they're literally the walking dead!" Feliciano protested. The Dry Bones' head among the dust of its bones moved. It shifted to face the brothers. _Feliciano and Romano, what odd names,_ it thought_. I should tell Bowser about Peach's new heroes._ It picked itself up and headed toward where his boss was.

"Boss, boss, two new guys are trying to save Peach instead of the Mario brothers!" Dry Bones exclaimed. Bowser looked at the Dry Bonesconfused.

"Is that so? Do you know who they are? Are they from the Mushroom Kingdom?" Bowser asked.

"I only know their names. Feliciano and Romano," the Dry Bones replied. Bowser laughed; a low growl in his voice.

"They're not getting my Peach," he said darkly.

Soon, the two he was waiting for finally arrived.

"Bowser, let Princess Peach fre—what the crapola…?! He's huge! Feliciano, you didn't tell me about this!" one of them shouted. Bowser had a hard time stifling a little laughter and huffed. The other cowered a little from either Bowser or his brother. "Feliciano, he's twice our size!"

"Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't expect Bowser to be that big!"

"Isn't that expected out a dinosaur?!"

"He must be a dragon because he breathes fire…"

Romano scoffed, put his hand up to his face and placed a hand on his hip. "He breathes fire? Just great! That makes everything so much clearer, thank you so much for not telling me earlier!" he says sarcastically.

"I'm sorry! I forgot!"

As the two fought, Bowser couldn't help but fall over in laughter; he couldn't believe how outrageously stupid and cowardly those two were. Romano immediately turned red and whipped his head in Bowser's direction and snapped, "What're you laughin' at, overweight lizard?!" At that, Bowser's chuckling abruptly stopped. He stood to his full height, being careful to suck in his gut (he had to admit, he knew he was fat) and roared, piercing Feliciano's and Romano's eardrums.

Bowser began to blow fire towards the Vargas brothers and they nearly escaped they're fiery wrath. In the midst of the panic, Romano remembered that this was a video game and there had to be a way to win. He quickly rolled beneath a flaming blast and ran towards his brother. "Feliciano, in the game, how do you beat Bowser?" Feliciano blinked, trying to process that they were in a game. Then it came to him.

"Fratello, do you see how we're on a bridge?" Romano looked down at his feet. The bridge had metal beams stretching out from side to side, creating the walkway. Lava bubbled underneath them. He nodded. "On the other side behind Bowser, there should be a switch that'll take out the bridge, which will drop Bowser into the lava below." Bowser was wide enough to block the entire bridge, but if he peaked around his large body, he could barely see an orange button on the other side with a skull and crossbones pattern on it.

"I see the switch, but how are we supposed to get over Bowser?" Romano asked. They thought while dodging more fire blasts. Feliciano snapped his fingers, suddenly hit with an idea. He called his brother.

"Can I climb up onto your shoulders?" he said. Romano was a little confused, but with no other choice, hoisted his brother up onto his shoulders. With Feliciano sitting on Romano, they were face to face with Bowser. Romano frantically moved around to continue dodging, but the extra weight made him stumble a bit. Feliciano tried to keep his balance. "Fratello, get close enough so that we're right in front of Bowser!" Feliciano shouted down to his brother.

"Are you crazy? He'll burn you to a crisp!" Romano shouted back. But he did what Feliciano said anyway. Once close enough, Feliciano placed his hands on Bowser's massive shoulders. Bowser was confused, but continued to try and fry them. Feliciano unhooked his legs from Romano's arms and flipped over Bowser's head. Bowser couldn't turn around on that bridge, he had to jump. At that moment, Feliciano called, "Romano, duck down and slide underneath!" He ducked down and launched himself forward and landing on his stomach as Bowser came crashing back down onto the bridge, making it sway alarmingly.

The Vargas brothers made a mad dash for the button. Fire seared the ends of their clothes. They made a dive for the button, pushing it simultaneously. Two loud clicks sounded, and their end of the bridge fell beneath them. Feliciano and Romano hung at the edge and they craned their necks to watch the rest of the bridge fall. Bowser hung to the seams of the bridge and climbed up onto the other side just as two more clocks sounded and that end fell into the lava.

Bowser was left seething with anger on the other side. The Vargas brothers smiled at each happy with their victory, climbed up the ledge, patted out the fire singeing their clothes, and continued down the corridor in front of them to search for Princess Peach. But when they left, Bowser's scowl immediately turned into a smirk. He soon heard the snappy one of the brother curse and yell, "Bowser! Now we have to travel further!" He moved Princess Peach to a different location on his flying boat once he heard about the new "heroes." He's quite glad he did so.

~\(^o^)/~

"Uh, where'd the Mario bros go? They're not here," Alfred said.

"Thank you, Alfred, for stating the obvious," Arthur snapped under his breath and rolling his eyes, making sure Alfred didn't hear or see. The four of them; Alfred, Arthur, Kiku, and Ludwig; looked all over campus in search of the Mario brothers.

"I wonder where they have gone. I hope they didn't stray off too far," Kiku said, very concerned about them. "Should we search elsewhere?"

"They must have left the campus without knowing it. Maybe into the forest around the school," Ludwig reasoned. "Let's split up."

…

"Um… Luigi, where are we? Where's the school?" Mario said, a little concerned about the sudden change of scenery. The school grounds' grass was cut very cleanly and trees were planted here and there. But where they were, trees were everywhere, tall and wild, and covered most of the sunlight, the light casting down on the ground in small pools. The grass was tall and hard to walk through.

Luigi looked around, as if just suddenly pulled out of his own world and was sucked into the reality of the situation. A long silence followed Mario's question. Then Luigi spoke up.

"We're lost."

~\(^o^)/~

Author's Note: Well. I think this was a little rushed, but I think it's decent for now. As you can see Mario and Luigi are lost in a forest! I hope you liked my really, really, really, _really_ late update! Please review if you have the time, thank you!


End file.
